legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Spiderling
Dark Spiderlings are the chaotic offspring of Maelstrom Spiders. Dark Spiderlings are also research subjects of Paradox. At the Paradox Research Facility, Dark Spiderlings are created from bricks and a Maelstrom Cube, and then they are held in captivity so scientists may study them in hopes of better understanding the Maelstrom. One failed experiment resulted in the creation of the Spider Queen, which escaped captivity and fled to the Maelstrom Mine, where she hatched many Dark Spiderling offspring. In the Power of the Nexus Force update, the Dark Spiderlings and the Spider Queen traveled deeper into the Maelstrom Mine and discovered an old Paradox Darkwarp Rocket and a Launchpad to Block Yard that had fallen into disrepair. The Dark Spiderlings repaired the launchpad and a Darkwarp Rocket, allowing their queen to travel to Block Yard.Take the Challenge of the Spider Queen! Dark Spiderlings made their first appearance in the "Answer the Call" LEGO Universe trailer. In this trailer, Dark Spiderlings appear among the Maelstrom army. In the Battle of Nimbus Station based upon this trailer, Dark Spiderlings appear under the command of Murgle Blotch, Kinga Hurl, and the Four Riders of the Maelstrom. Additionally, Elite Dark Spiderlings appear in later stages of the battle, some of which are under the command of the Dark Spiderling Invader Whack Bliddo. Dark Spiderlings also appeared in The Great Minifig Mission. In Mission 12, Dark Spiderlings are identified based upon their origin and risk level, and then they appear as targets throughout a town modeled after Zorillo Plaza. The Dark Spiderling's chaotic risk level plays a role in Mission 20. To prove their worth to Paradox, Wisp Lee sends players to collect Maelstrom samples into a Maelstrom Cube. When the Maelstrom Cube is created, players must apply the cube to a pile of LEGO Bricks in a cage. The Maelstrom energies react with the bricks, spawning a Dark Spiderling in the cage. Interacting with the Dark Spiderling will cause it to ram into the cage's bars in an attempt to break free, but it will remain in captivity indefinitely. Completing this experiment will grant players the Faction Approval of Paradox. Dark Spiderlings are the most dangerous enemies encountered in Avant Gardens. Located exclusively in the Maelstrom Mine, the Dark Spiderlings have 15 Life, powerful attacks, and strength in numbers. As a result, Epsilon Starcracker does not send players into the Maelstrom Mine until after they have been inducted into Nexus Force. In the largest cavern of the mine, players can smash Paradox crates to build bug spray canisters that incapacitate nearby Dark Spiderlings, making them easier to battle. From Block Yard, the Maelstrom Spider Queen sends postcards to her Dark Spiderlings in the Maelstrom Mine. After loaning players Trial Faction Gear so they may stand a chance against the Dark Spiderlings, Melodie Foxtrot sends players to smash Dark Spiderlings in search of clues regarding the Spider Queen's whereabouts. Players discover five of the postcards and give them to Melodie Foxtrot. After the defeat of the Spider Queen, Melodie Foxtrot offers Daily Missions to smash ten Dark Spiderlings. Dark Spiderlings also appear in Avant Gardens Survival. About two minutes into the Survival Instance, Dark Spiderlings begin to spawn. Over the course of the instance, Dark Spiderlings deal more damage as the game goes on, starting at 3 damage, then 5, then 7. However, Dark Spiderlings that were already spawned do not have their damage changed, making it likely that these are three differently-coded variations of Dark Spiderlings that spawn at different intervals. During the Spider Queen Battle on Block Yard, Dark Spiderlings are spawned on two separate intervals during the battle from spider mounds. When Dark Spiderlings spawn, the Spider Queen retreats to the summits of the Block Yard mountain. However, the Dark Spiderlings in this battle instance are considerably weaker than their Maelstrom Mine brethren, having only 9 Life. Whenever a Dark Spiderling is smashed, the Spider Queen screeches in anguish. Dark Spiderlings spawned by Maelstrom Generators occupy Avant Grove properties. They attack players who wish to clear the property, and will endlessly respawn until the Maelstrom Generator is smashed. When the Imagination Orb is released, any lingering Dark Spiderlings on Avant Grove will be automatically smashed. Dark Spiderlings make a cameo appearance during the races held at Dragonmaw Chasm in Forbidden Valley. When players drive through the Stromling-infested tunnels underneath Paradox Refinery, a number of Dark Spiderlings can be seen watching the race from the ceiling of the cave. These Dark Spiderlings are likely the offspring of the Maelstrom Spider inhabiting the tunnel. Related Missions and Achievements *Bug Hunter (before Power of the Nexus Force update) *Lightning Strikes Twice *Spider Fighter *Creepy Crawlies *Paradox Protector *Pest Control Attacks *'Laser Blast': The Spiderling fires a bolt of energy towards a target, doing 1 damage. The bolt travels quickly in a straight line, making it possible to avoid if far enough away. *'Dark Web': The Spiderling releases a small web of energy in a short cone in front of it. This attack causes 3 damage and is used on opponents who are just out of melee range. *'Leg Jab': The Spiderling lunges forward and attacks the target with one of its legs, doing 1 damage. This attack is done very rapidly, and thus can add up very quickly. Beta Information Dark Spiderlings were intended to appear in the unreleased Spider Cave. There, players would have found an entire Dark Spiderling nest, complete with Dark Spiderling egg sacs. These Dark Spiderlings would have been the offspring of the Spider Boss itself. In beta testing, Dark Spiderlings were considerably weaker than their finalized versions. Until the Power of the Nexus Force update, the first cavern of the Maelstrom Mine was occupied exclusively by Dark Spiderlings, which spawned in much larger numbers in that cavern than they do following the update. Trivia *The name "Dark Spiderling" is a portmanteau of "Darkling" and "spider", evidenced by the fact that their name originated from alpha testing when Stromlings were still known as Darklings. Interestingly, Dark Spiderlings and Dark Ones are the only released enemies whose names still contain part of "Darkling". *”Spiderling” is also the correct term for referring to a young spider. *Dark Spiderlings have a very high loot drop rate. There is a higher chance of finding Avant Gardens rares, such as Space Headgear, the Cadet Helm or other such gear. Spiderlings drop about 30-40 coins each, making them an ideal enemy to farm. *In the larger cavern of the Maelstrom Mine, Dark Spiderlings have a unique spawn animation in which they drop from the ceiling, as though lowering themselves from a web. *Since Dark Spiderlings are offspring of Maelstrom Spiders, it is likely that Dark Spiderlings are actually young Maelstrom Spiders that will grow into Maelstrom Spiders when fully matured. *A named Dark Spiderling is present in the game data, and was planned to appear in Avant Gardens once finished. This named Dark Spiderling has a different weapon and legs design, though their colors change depending on how far away the enemy is. See Also *Maelstrom Spider *Elite Dark Spiderling *Dark Spiderling Invader *Paradox Spiderling External Links *How to Build: Dark Spiderling! References Gallery Stromling group.jpg|Concept art of Dark Spiderlings and other Stromlings by Richard Tran AnswerTheCall-Spiderling.png|A Dark Spiderling in the "Answer the Call" trailer Dark Spiderling.jpg|Dark Spiderling identification in Mission 12 Spider eggs 1.PNG|Spiderling eggs in the Spider Cave Dark spiderling 2.png|Early Dark Spiderling rendering Dark Spiderling.png|A Dark Spiderling in-game Spiderling Bricks.png|Bricks used to create a Dark Spiderling Screen shot 2010-12-01 at 5.17.49 PM.png|Dark Spiderlings in Avant Gardens Survival LEGO_Universe_2012-01-24_16-37-52.jpg|Dark Spiderling incapacitated by bug spray Pic36162455963219F3CB1D96ADF9A6001D.jpg|Artwork for How to Build: Dark Spiderling! LDDSpiderlingOfficial.png|Official LEGO Digital Designer Dark Spiderling model NAMED SPIDERLING.png|The unfinished "NAMED SPIDERLING" NAMED SPIDERLING 3.png|The unfinished "NAMED SPIDERLING" NAMED SPIDERLING 2.png|The unfinished "NAMED SPIDERLING" viewed from a distance Category:Maelstrom Category:Stromlings Category:Avant Gardens Category:Enemies